


Converging

by Far_Beyond_The_Universe



Series: Klance Mermay 2019 [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Merperson Keith (Voltron), Merperson Lance (Voltron), Reunion, happy ending!, ish, mermaid au, the drabble series isn't over yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Far_Beyond_The_Universe/pseuds/Far_Beyond_The_Universe
Summary: Lance has been looking for Keith for a few weeks now.





	Converging

**Author's Note:**

> And... I'm back!
> 
> I'm sorry to have been gone for so long but there has been a lot going on. Basically: graduated, got sick, my mental health nose dived... but now I'm back.
> 
> This is the third to last fic in my mermay series and the finale to the Safer Waters saga (best to read those before reading this one even if you don't want to read the whole mermay series).

Lance was being reckless. He knew that. And even knowing that Kass was at their new home (or, their almost home, as they hadn’t picked out a cave and half their family was _missing_ for sea’s sakes) waiting for him to come back—needing him to come back—he couldn’t stop himself from swimming every night until he nearly passed out or from surfacing every few hours or from chasing shadows that he suspected might be boats.

And it had been days of this, but no sign of Keith or of Orion.

He’d been making his way back to where they’d been taken from him though he wasn’t sure what he would do when he got there. What proof would the humans have left behind? He had half a mind to try and get captured himself and then have an amazing rescue attempt where he got the three of them out of wherever the humans were keeping them locked up.

Which was the stupidest idea he’d ever had. There was no way to know he would be taken to the same place or that he’d even get to see them. There was no way to know if his mate and his son were even alive.

Lance had the general idea that nearly two weeks had passed when he heard the chatter of mers nearby. He had gone back to where they’d been taken and then just started roaming the sea in an almost directionless manner. The small part of him that was rational and trying to get him to return to the safer waters had him getting closer each day, though it was only a closeness that could be measured in inches and feet and not miles. He went where the current took him, relying on superstitions and religions he didn’t believe in.

But the chatter… He hadn’t run into any other mers in his journey. Perhaps these would have seen the boat, or at least they might point him in another direction.

He crested a little forest of sea anemones and could make out the shape of two adult mers and a guppy, who had settled down for a lunchtime meal. They were practically shadows, how far away they were, but he swam towards them.

One of the adult mer’s was pink, and they were the one closest to him. The other adult was red, which sent a pang through his heart. Red wasn’t a common color but it wasn’t uncommon, either; he’d have to get used to other red mers when he returned home; he couldn’t let himself fall apart every time he saw the color.

But then his eyes drifted to the guppy. Green scales. Like Orion. That was an odd coincidence.

No, no, no, that wasn’t a coincidence. He could make out the way the guppy was awkwardly swimming in place, one hand against the red mer. He could make out the damaged caudal fin.

That was Orion! 

The noise that left Lance as he shot forward was one he’d never heard before. It was part shriek, part wail, part cry for joy. It was all of his heartbreak and now all of his immense relief.

Keith looked up from what he was eating, turning his head, and saw Lance. Lance could make out his eyes widening as he rocketed forward. And then Keith, grabbing Orion, was shooting through the water towards Lance as well.

Lance was able to stop himself from crashing into his family but Keith was not so lucky. He nearly rammed into Lance, hard, but Lance was able to grab him by the arms (Orion was clutched tightly with one and as soon as Lance touched Keith Orion released himself and threw his little body into Lance’s embrace) and pull him into a deep hug.

The three of them stayed there in the hug, gripping each other tightly, not saying anything except for little rumbling noises of contentment and love.

Eventually the other mer introduced herself as Romelle and the four started off, continuing to where Lance had brought Kass. Keith told Lance his story, Lance told Keith his. Orion, who was holding both of their hands as he swam between them, told Lance about how he had protected Keith.

Lance had never been prouder.

That first night Orion slept between them, though neither Lance nor Keith was able to fall asleep. They stared at each other, deep into one another’s eyes, as if competing to see who would drift off first. Lance wouldn’t let it be himself—he’d thought he’d never see Keith again, he wouldn’t take his eyes off of him now.

<Lance> Keith whispered after a while of their staring contest. <When we find our new cave, it needs to be bigger.>

Lance rumbled a confused noise, quietly, but deep in his chest.

<It worked> Keith said. There was a playful note to his tone, but also a very serious one. <We need room for another guppy.>

Lance’s breath stopped. Another. Another guppy?

He glanced down to where Keith’s tail met his skin and then back up to Keith’s eyes. His mate nodded.

<Right before we left it took. There’s still a few months left—>

Whatever Keith had been about to say was crushed out of him as Lance held him tightly. He’d almost lost more than he knew he had. But now he held part of what was most precious to him in his arms.

Keith seemed to know what Lance meant by this embrace and they stayed silent for the rest of the night until they both finally fell asleep within moments of each other.

…

When Lance returned to the Holts’ cave with Keith and Orion in tow Kass had been playing with one of Pidge’s inventions in a grassy field behind their cave.

<Hey, sweetie> Keith said, drifting up behind her.

It took her a moment and then she launched herself at him.

<You’re back!> she sobbed into his shoulder as he held her tightly. <I was so worried!>

<You remember what I told you?> He hummed to her. <If you ever get lost, always come home. I came home.>

She sniffled against him. Lance and Orion came outside and the whole family snuggled together in the Holts’ field.

**Author's Note:**

> So I went into more depth on instagram about what happened and why I haven't written anything/posted anything for a while (my insta is @Far_Beyond_the_Universe) as well as my next plan for an instagram series.


End file.
